Drasus
|allegiance = Enemy | title = | relatives = | level = 8 | reputation = | hit_points = 63 (105) | xp_value = 1400 | thac0 = 14 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary res = None | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary sav = 10/12/11/12/13 | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = 17 | dexterity = 18 | constitution = 17 | intelligence = 14 | wisdom = 13 | charisma = 12 | luck = 0 | morale = 14 | breaking_point = 4 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Cloakwood Mine | area_code = | place = Motte-and-bailey | coordinates = | items = Chain Mail, Boots of Speed, Medium Shield, Potion of Frost Giant Strength, Morning Star +1, Letter | gold = 56 }} Drasus is a human fighter and leader of a small band of adventurers encountered during Baldur's Gate. He has been hired by Rieltar Anchev, the regional manager of the Iron Throne, to protect Davaeorn and thus guard the Cloakwood Mine against "anyone that is foolish enough to challenge them" - namely, Gorion's Ward. During Chapter Four, after the player hacks their way through the Cloakwood Forest, Drasus will hail you just inside the fortifications surrounding the Mine's entrance. After some brief dialogue, he will attack you, assisted by the rest of his band; Rezdan, Genthore, and Kysus. Defeating all four of them will net 5600 experience, along with obtaining some magical equipment, including the unique Boots of Speed (equipped by Drasus himself), Fallorain's Plate, and a scroll of Fireshield (Red) . Furthermore, he carries a letter from Rieltar, sharing the concern that he is "expecting an incursion at our mine location in the Cloakwood." The letter further instructs Drasus to "accompany Davaeorn to the site and prevent entry or assault by anyone that is foolish enough to challenge you," while also mentioning that he will double Drasus' payroll with a promise of more work to come. This letter is significant as it's the first piece of evidence found in-game that Davaeorn is merely yet another underling, just as Tazok was before him, and the true architect of the troubles concerning the Sword Coast may very well be this 'Rieltar'. Tactics Engaged all at once, Drasus and his cohorts can be quite challenging. As with most groupings of hostile NPCs, preemptive magic can go a long way, especially AoE spells (Fireball, Stinking Cloud, Horror, etc). Furthermore, focus-firing the two enemy magic-users will make the engagement far more straight-forward, especially if you distract both of their fighters with your best warrior. Alternatively, one may be able to pull each of the warriors away from the group in order to deal with them one at a time, leaving the magi unprotected and easily overwhelmed. Dialogue Note: Every option ends in hostilities. "Draw your daggers and spells, and let's have at 'er! You've crossed our employers, and this is as far as you're going to go, my friend. Should've known that lazy bounty hunting rabble wouldn't get the job done. Never settle for second best, I always say!" *'1: You had best step aside, if you know what's good for you!' : "I know exactly what is good for me! It is good for us to kill you and get paid a large sum of gold! I would say that is good. My party members here think that is good. Those are the votes that count!" *'2: You want to know what I always say? 'Always kill the mouthy one,' that's what I always say.' : "HAW! A good saying! I will use your head for a puppet and make it say it over and over while we drink large amounts of mead! Life is pretty good, you know?" *'3: I don't suppose you would care to talk this over? There's no need for bloodshed.' : "No need for bloodshed? There's an incredible need for bloodshed! We've been looking forward to it all day! You fight very well, so we are here to stop you. You don't think they call us in to squash bugs, do you?" Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Iron Throne